mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Apple1417 Can I have a click/click on my DEM?50 clicks please. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Done, please click on the pet golem on 's page. 05:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished clicking. 03:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Order is complete. Thanks. 03:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) bren941 i would like to order 1 rank 3 pack and 1 pos pack[[User:bren941|'bren941']][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hello again i can help you with your order that would be 40 clicks for the rank 3 starter pack. and 60 clicks for the P.O.S pack. thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 23:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your purple flower 44 times[[User:bren941|'bren941]][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] 0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ok i will send you the items (talk)thire13 STORE 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your purple flower 41 times[[User:bren941|'bren941]][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] '0 ' 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I have two dragons for 30 clicks please? -tradeylouish 08:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Nebs May I order 5 nebs. 13:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) please click 's pet robot module times and befriend him-- 10:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I need to finish Benjamin's order at The Help Store first. Then I'll click. 13:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) order Could I have up to 20 clicks on my stunt rank 2? please stop if you loose and i will pay you afterwards for how many clicks you spent. 13:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :No it cost a click type 2 to play that module-- 15:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ok. 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you send me 20 solar power cells I can do it, or just # of spc / # of clicks -- 17:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) madhavandawg Hello could i please have *5 nebular crystals *50 worn tuning forks *40 fairy dusts *2 circuit boards *10 hypnotic frequency machines *5 friendship bracelets Thanks my mln username is Madhavandawg please tell me where and how many clicks do i have to click Bowmen and victory banners, please. 5 bowmen, please. Then I will trade 10 bowmen for 10 Gauntlets victory banners. Thank you! 15:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Rubies and Sapphires please! Hello! My MLN username is redboots3 and I would like to order 3 Rough Rubies and 3 Rough Sapphires please! THANKS! Please click 90 times on the pet golem on 's page and Accept my Friend Request. Tell me when You've clicked so I can send the items. 02:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked on your Pet Golem Module 90 times! May I have my items now? I'm redboots3. I have sent the Rubys and should have the saphs soon. In the meantime I've sent you some strawberries for you to eat while you're waiting. :) 02:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Saphs sent. Enjoy. 04:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I need items please! My username is pppippippi. Can I order 3 Rough Rubies, 3 Rough Sapphires, and 40 Fairy Dust please! What module should I click? Thank you. Jedimaster21 80 more nails. please befriened and click 's pet bug module 26 times-- 10:37, August 24, 2010 I already gave the clicks! Can I have the items now? Anonymous :1 Ancient Spear :1 Iconox's Favor :1 Desert Spring Location :1 Glatorian Contract :6 Engines :10 Solar Power Cells :6 Nitro :6 Spoilers :6 Shocks :6 Carburetor :6 Muffler 14:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I can do the car parts and the Desert Spring Location, That is 17 clicks please click the per golem on 's page and befriend me . Tell me when you've clicked so I can send the items 02:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I clicked the Pet Golem like you said. My MLN username is ez78. Thank You Items sent. Sorry, I think I sent one with the sad face that was unintentional. 02:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Staff the following items are still needed by this customer. :1 Ancient Spear :1 Iconox's Favor :1 Glatorian Contract anonymous 50 red flowers 1 click on my millstone hurling module MLN username is TheBrickmaster2010 ok i can help you with that. that will be 18 clicks on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 23:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva Now that you are finally open, I'd like to exchange 4 Rough Diamonds for 4 Rough Rubies. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please send me the gems and I will send back the others, alternately set up a trade mod and I will click it. 02:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trade module stet up. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 14:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I should have the rubies for this in 1-2 days sorry for the delay. 02:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thunderphonix i want a giant Thunderphonix (talk) 23:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) what is the mln username? 22:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Jedimaster21 15 nails. That's 5 clicks anything on my page and send me a Friend Request, I am on MLN. 08:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous 30 thornax what is the mln username? 22:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) order 100 tuning fork for clonefred ::Why do you need them?-- 17:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) benjamin6891 1 rough diomond 1 rough sapphire 4 dino fangs 12:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC). anonymous Hi! My MLN usernme is fsgv! I would like to order a Rough Ruby please! What module should I click on?THANKS! ::Please click 's Elemental Earth Gallery Module 2 times, Elemental Water Sticker Module 2 times, and his soundtrack for the rest of the clicks. Ask ::him to be your friend-- 17:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I have clicked! Module hire I would like to rent a castle module so I can click on it. How much will it cost? -tradeylouish 19:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Gems please! My MLN usename is fsgv! May I order 3 Rough Diamonds and 3 Rough Rubies please! What module should I click? THANK YOU! Anonymous I'd like 30 worker bees, 25 Better Bees, 15 Best Bees, and 100 apples. My mln username is . If you cannot do it all, please do as much as you can. Thank you! 23:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That'll be 80 clicks. Please click the Dino Bone mod on 's page And accept my Friend Request (Fluffy94) post here when you've clicked. 09:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I trade 1 house of gauntlets victory banner for 1 knight? -tradeylouish 08:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) af af